Le bal des revelationsle titre est nul je sais
by Godric gryffon
Summary: derniere annee d'Harry.Que se passe t'il quand il commence a regarder ginny d'un autre oeil?one-shot.


Le chapitre est ni fini ni corrige.Mais je l'ai mis pour vois si il vous plaisait et si je devais continuer.Laisser moi une tite review s'il vous plait.  
  
-Ginny attends moi!  
  
Ginny se baladait dans le parc de Poudlard pour penser a tous les garcons avec lesquels elle etait sortis depuis sa 4 eme annee.Seuls les Serpentards(faut pas abuser non plus ),Ron(normal me direz vous)et(quel suspense insoutenable) Harry Potter n'etait pas passe par la case Ginny.Le seul garcon qui interesse reelement Ginny ne s'interressait guere a elle.Ginny méditait donc a tout ca quand une voix la coupa de ses pensees.C'etait Paris sa meilleure amie.  
  
-Qu'y a-t'il Paris,dit Ginny,tu me deranges un peu tu sais.  
  
-Ginny t'as quand meme pas oublie,repliqua Paris,tu sais ce soir?  
  
-Quoi?Il y a quoi ce soir de si important?  
  
Paris semblait a present plus hesitante.  
  
-Heu...bah...ce soir...je...enfin bon...tu vois quoi.  
  
Ginny explosa.  
  
-NON,JE SAIS PAS CE QU'IL Y A CE SOIR!ET CE N'EST PAS EN BEGAYANT COMME CA QUE TU VAS ME L'APPRENDRE!ALORS...  
  
-Tu ne devrais pas t'acharner sur Paris comme ca Gin,intervint une voix masculine,elle ne t'as rien fait.  
  
Ginny se retourna furieuse contre le possesseur de cette voix mais quand elle le vit toutes ses pensees negatives la fondirent comme neige au soleil.  
  
C'était Harry.Mais pas le Harry maigrichon(attendez!il est pas obèse non plus)qu'il etait a son arrivée a Poudlard.Non, sa pratique du Quiddicht couplés à tous les efforts fournis chaque années à échapper a Vous-savez-qui(plus connu sous le doux nom de Vouldoudou) et à sa pratique des duels en avait fait l'un des partis les plus importants de Poudlard grâce a sa musculature fine mais dévellopée,son côté mystérieux et sa célébrité.  
  
PourtantHarry n'était jamais sorti avec personne(on oublie la catastrophe avec Cho d'accord?)."The boy who lived"(ca rend mieux qu'en francais non?)reprit:  
  
-Gin,Paris voulait juste te demander avec qui tu allais au bal ce soir.C'est ca n'est-ce pas Paris?  
  
L'interessée rougit à la manière Weasley au regard que lui jetai "the boy who lived".  
  
-Ou...oui c'est ca Ginny.Heu Harry je veut dire.  
  
-Alors,demanda Harry,avec qui vas-tu au bal Ginny?  
  
-Avec Zacharias,repondit cette dernière,c'est mon petit ami.  
  
-Ah,dit Harry.  
  
Ginny fut surprise de découvrir dans le regard d'Harry une lueur indéchiffrable qui ressemblait à une sorte de regret et de déception.  
  
-Allez a plus les filles,j'y vais, dit Harry.  
  
-Minute petit Harry,dit Ginny,(pensées de Ginny:ok,pas si petit que ca)et toi,avec qui vas-tu au bal?  
  
-Moi?Et bien je pense que je n'irait pas au bal,la personne avec laquelle j'aurait aimé y aller étant déjà prise.Bon je dois y aller on a Snape et si j'ai encore une retenue Mme notre préfète-en-chef,ou le robot comme l'appelle si élégament ton frere Gin,fera une depression.Et j'ai pas envie de me faire étriper par une Hermione Granger déchainée.Salut.  
  
Quand Harry fut parti,Ginny se tourna vers Pâris,qui bizarrement se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise,et lui dit:  
  
-Excuse moi Pâris,j'essayait de faire le point.  
  
-C'est rien Ginny,répondit Pâris(qui soit dit en passant était a deux doigts d'arroser le parc.a prendre au second degré),ca arrive à tout le monde.  
  
-Dis,tu penses qu'Harry voulais aller avec qui au bal?Avec Cho(ne me demandez pas pourquoi elle est encore la,même moi je ne le sais pas)?  
  
-Parvati louche beaucoup sur lui ces temps-ci,repondit Paris,et aussi...  
  
-Et aussi toute la gente féminine de Poudlard,la coupa gentiment Ginny,sauf les Serpentardes(bierk ca signifie que MacGo...BIERK immonde!).  
  
-Alors je dirais qu'il aurait bien aime y aller avec...(la on les laisse avec leurs questions existencielles et on va du côté des dortoirs des Gryffondors mâles de 7 ème année.d'accord?de toute facon vous avez pas le choix.mouhahahahahahaha)  
  
Dortoir des Gryffondors mâles de 7 ème année  
  
-Alors Harry?T'y vas avec qui sérieusement?  
  
-Dean,Seamus et la boule de nerf qui se nomme Ron,pour la 57ème fois je ne vais pas au bal.  
  
-Mais Harry,dit Ron,toutes les filles de Poudlard se penderais pour une soirée a danser avec toi(sauf Hermione et les Serpentardes),dit Dean.  
  
-Sauf celle avec qui j'aimerais y aller.Elle y vas avec l'un des membre de l'AD.  
  
-Et ben,dit Ron,tu lui a dis que tu voulais aller au bal avec elle?  
  
-Non,dit Harry,pourquoi?  
  
Dean intervint:  
  
-Harry tu sais que si tu demandais à une Gryffondor,une Serdaigle ou une Poufsouffle d'aller au bal avec toi,que son partenaire soit le prefet-en-chef elle le laisserait tomber pour y aller avec toi.Et dire que les filles pense que le grand Harry Potter est une lumière!Elles seraient decues si elles savaient.  
  
Cette dernière remarque lui permit de recevoir un oreiller en pleine tête,ce qui,bien évidemment,dégénéra en une gigantesque bataille de polochon,entre nos quatre joyeux lurons(ah et pour Neville on a qu'a dire qu'il est mort.ok? si non,voir plus haut.).Cela aurait pu continuer longtemps mais malheureusement:  
  
-Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!Ronald Weasleyyyyyyyyyyyyy!Comment osez vous seulement penser être en retard en Potions.Vous voulez faire perdre des points à Gryffondor?  
  
-Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuum,dit Ron,laisse moi reflechir...Oui.  
  
Hermione qui s'était introduite dans le dortoir tenta en vain de se calmer,et un instant plus tard un sifflement inhabituel trancha l'air et le jeune Weasley se retrouva avec une joue plus rouge et plus douloureuse que l'autre.  
  
-Et toi Harry,dit Hermione,si tu ne te dépêche pas,tu t'en prends une aussi.  
  
Harry fit une mine de chien battu et demanda a la prefete-en-chef:  
  
-Tu me ferais ca Mione?  
  
Hermione,bien que pas interesse par Harry(mon oeil oui.)ne put resister à cette tête et fut a deux doigts de rougir.  
  
-Peut-être que oui,peut-être que non.Mais par pitie dé-pê-che toi!  
  
Harry se mit au garde-a-vous:  
  
-Oui préfète!Bien préfète!Tout de suite préfète!A vos ordre préfète!  
  
Hermione poussa un soupir las et sortit du dortoir des garcons sous les rires des quatres amis.  
  
-Prêt à affronter Snape Harry?demanda Seamus.  
  
-Vous auriez du faire comme nous,renchérit Dean,on a laissé tomber et on ne s'en porte que trop bien.  
  
-Ouais peut-être dit Ron,mais on veut être Auror et pour ca il faut avoir ses Aspics de Potions...  
  
-Et là,le coupa Harry,on a plus le temps car je te signale qu'Hermione doit sûrement etre tréés énervée contre nous.  
  
-Et alors, répliqua le rouquin,que vas-t-elle nous faire?  
  
-Ceci pour commencer Ronald Weasley.  
  
Et le jeune rouquin eut les deux joues parfaitement symétriques,allants de la couleur a la douleur.Hermione(qui n'avait pas deviné que c'etait elle?qui a dit moi?)déclara alors réveusement:  
  
-Ca va me manquer de te donner des coups l'année prochaine Ron.  
  
-Ca ,dit Harry en eclatant de rire, on en doute pas Mione.  
  
Cet éclat de rire n'était apparemment pas du gout du jeune Weasley.  
  
-Bon allons-y! dit-il difficilement.  
  
Il se dirigèrent rapidement vers les cachots et malgré tous leurs efforts,ils arrivèrent en retard en potions(pauvres inconscients.fous que vous etes!vous etes perdu!il est trop tard pour vous).  
  
-Vous nous faites le "plaisir" de votre présence Potter,dit Snape de sa voix doucereuse,asseyez vous pres de mon bureau et pas un mot.  
  
Il ajouta avec un sourire particulièrement vicieux:  
  
-Nous aurons besoin d'un cobaye au "hasard "aujourd'hui,pour tester notre potion de débilité.Vous êtes d'accord avec moi Potter?  
  
Harry deglutit difficilement:  
  
-Oui Monsieur.  
  
"The boy who lived" avait l'intuition que le cours allait etre long.Tres long.  
  
sortie du cours  
  
-Cet espèce d'emplumé se nommant Snape l'a fait exprès j'en suis sur.  
  
Le trio sortait du cours de Snape,et le cobaye avait bizarrement été Harry.  
  
-Mais non Harry,il a dit un cobaye au ha-sa-rd.  
  
Le trio était arrive dans la salle commune.  
  
-Hermione,tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il regardait fixement Harry en déclarant ceci.En tous cas Harry,ca va c'était pas si terrible,t'as pas fait de chose vraiment débile.  
  
Ce dernier manqua de s'etrangler:  
  
-Q-Quoi?Tu trouves que dire a Parkinson qu'elle est séduisante c'est pas completement débile,cria-t-il,et affirmer que Snape est le meilleur prof de Poudlard,c'est pas completement débile ca?  
  
-Bon d'accord,avoua le rouquin,tu as fait les choses les plus stupides qu'on puisse imaginer.  
  
-Merci,rétorqua Harry d'un ton acide,c'est gentil.Ca fait vraiment plaisir de l'entendre de la bouche d'un ami.  
  
Le petit rouquin se fit foudroyer du regard par Harry.  
  
-Mais...Heu...Harry...Beh...Ben...Voila Quoi...  
  
Harry ne put qu'éclater de rire devant la gène(débilité pour moi mais bon ca veut dire qu'il est comme moi)évidente du rouquin.Hermione détendit encore plus l'atmosphere en déclarant:  
  
-Mon dieu!Ce n'est pas en parlant comme ca que j'aurais mes ASPICS.Ohlalalala...Je n'y arriverais jamais.  
  
Harry et Ron continuèrent de rire jusqu'a ce qu'Hermione lance un regard très significatif et lourd de menace a Ron,qui craignit alors pour la securite de ses joues.  
  
DFCM ,classe des Gryffondor de 6eme annee  
  
-Allez y Mlle Ginny vous allez y arriver!  
  
-Ouch!Fais gaffe Gin.  
  
-AÏE!Vas y Ginny j'espère que tu vas réussir.  
  
-Il me monte dans le dos.BERK!C'est tout gluant!  
  
-JE L'AI!  
  
Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de cette année était comme qui dirait un incompétent.Après avoir essaye de persuader les élèves que la formule permettant de neutraliser un épouvantard est "Dégagedelaépouvantarda p'tit pois"(voyez !voyez l'oeuvre de ma débilité)le professeur Prosper Du(je suis grave n'est ce pas?)s'était mis dans la tête de fusionner un serpent avec une araignée.Le résultat de cette éxperience était une créature particulièrement immonde:il avait la texture du serpent et la forme d'une araignee.Son corps était recouvert de grosse pustule,qui éclataient de temps à autre en laissant couler un liquide jaunâtre qui ressemblait à de l'acide.Cette charmante bêbête avait réussi a s'échapper et le professeur Du avait désigné Ginny pour ratrapper la créature.Ginny déposa(jeta serait un terme plus approprié)l'hybride dans la cage qui lui etait réservé .Sur sa tête,on pouvait lire le même dégout que si elle tenai la chevelure Snapienne.  
  
-Bravo Mlle Ginny,vous avez reussi!Mais vous avez été particulièrement longue.  
  
Ginny en resta bouche bée.Cet abruti lui disait qu'elle avait été longue alors que lui dès la sortie de la créature,il s'était réfugié sous son bureau en declarant:"Il en a contre moi!Il me fixe!Je veux ma mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"(ce qu'il avait ensuite réussi a faire passer pour un:"Pas mon genou droit!Suite d'un stupéfix!Non pas maintenant!"),lui disait que elle, elle avait été longue.Mmmmmmmmmm....Le vaudou n'était pas si mal finalement.Une petite aiguille bien placée...Ce fut l'intervention de Paris qui la fit sortir de ses doux reves.  
  
-Ginny,c'est la fin.  
  
-Gnié(ca c'est ma marque a môa.C'est Frifrite inc .Toute marques deposees.)?  
  
-Les cours...C'est fini!On a plus que 5 heures à attendre pour le bal.Mon dieu,mon dieu,je ne serais jamais prête!  
  
-Pâris?coupa Ginny.  
  
-Ginny qu'est ce qu'il y a?On a plus que 5 heures pour se préparer!  
  
Hum.Décidement,songea Ginny,l'impatience rendait cette fille encore plus hystérique que d'habitude...ce qui n'était pas peu dire.  
  
-Tu sais,pour remonter a la tour de Gryffondor,en trainant,il nous faut 20 minutes au maximum.Ce qui nous laisse ensuite 4 heures et 40 minutes pour se preparer.Alors je pense qu'on aura le temps.  
  
-Mais Gin',je vais etre affreuseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Ginny songea qu'un garcon normalement constitue ne trouverait jamais,meme avec une taie d'elfe,Paris affreuse.Elle faisait 1m77(pas comme une certaine moumoule...)et portait des vetements qui mettaient en valeur sa taille fine et ses courbes genereuses.Elle avais les cheveux noirs avec des meches violettes qui lui arrivaient au niveau des fesses.Pour parfaire le tableau,son visage d'ange et ses grands yeux bleus-verts donnait a nombre de garcon l'envie de l'embrasser.Et une de ses meilleures qualite etait qu'en toute circonstance elle arborait un sourire doux et franc.Mais parfois,comme maintenant,elle pouvait être insupportable.  
  
-Bon,dit Ginny,allons-y alors.Ne perdons pas de temps.  
  
-MAIS C'EST CE QUE JE ME TUES A TE DIRE! s'écria Paris d'une petite voix aïgue.  
  
Ginny soupira.Paris pouvait être désespérante des fois.  
  
Salle commune des Gryffondor  
  
-Mais que fait Hermione bon sang?(devinez qui c'est)  
  
-Du calme Seamus(avouez-le!personne n'a gagne.).Elle se "prépare",déclara Ron,quoique de toute facon ,elle pourrait prendre une journée pour se préparer,ca changerait rien...  
  
-Si Ronald Weasley:ceci!  
  
Et pour la troisième fois de la journee une M.U.U.P.L.G(main utilise uniquement pour les gifles)perturba la quietude de l'air pour finir sa route sur la joue du rouquin.Sauf que cette fois,ce n'était pas une main mais un gant gorgé d'eau(donc lourd donc qui fait maaaaaaaaaaaaaaal).  
  
-Tu vois,dit Hermione,si je ne m'était pas préparée,ca aurait fait moins mal.Tu es bien d'accord avec moi sur le point que ca aurait été dommage?  
  
-AÏEUH!Mais ca fait mal Mione!  
  
-C'est le principe des baffes Ron.répliqua froidement la-dite "Mione".  
  
Harry et le reste de la salle commune étaient explosés de rire devant la 735 669 230 457 912 036 ème dispute de Ron et Hermione.C'est a ce moment que Ginny en profita pour descendre.Mais l'attente de Zacharias devait etre en train de fournir en valait la peine(maudit Zacharias pensa Harry):elle était somptueuse!Ses longs cheveux roux,teintés de quelques méches brunes pour l'occasion,dévalaient tel une cascade sur sa nouvelle robe vert bouteille(pas très original je sais).La-dite robe avait des manches et (...) à frous-frous et fournissait un décolleté assez plongeant pour que la plupart des "mâles"de Poudlard en bave,au sens propre,en y regardant de plus près(en toute innocence bien sur.bien sur... mdr).Elle avait réalisé un "slow down"(comprenez par là un une "descente au ralenti".Bah oui comme dans les films.Ne cherchez pas c'est un autre de mes délires.Et oui je suis débile.mdrrrrrrrrrr).Les garcons la dévoraient du regard(a part Ron)et les filles l' "Avada Kedavrait"de ...et bien de leur regard elles aussi.Ginny se sentit un peu génée.Elle sortit de la salle commune sous le regard avide des garcons. 


End file.
